Time for a party!
by MsWriteandread
Summary: With the Autumn Formal coming up and everyone is so nervous about who's asking who.. Zanders feelings for Stevie is boiling over and who is going to help River, Stevies hot and geekie cousin to get into the basics of school.
1. Chapter 1

**Time for a party!**

**A/N: I don't own How to rock, only this plot and my O/C, please review :)**

On Brewster High School Autumn Formal is soon coming up, were Autumm King and Queen will be crowned. It's a special formal and the theme for this year is 'Autumn kiss'. Gravity 5 is pepping hard to find dates and clothes to rock that party! Kacey is running for queen against Molly (of curse), Kevin and Nelson is trying really hard to find dates again..

**Monday morning (8.09 am)**

Stevie woke up and walked to her closet, yesterday it was a sale in the mall and Kacey dragged her their and bought lots of clothes she didn't need. She dress up fast and started pack her schoolbag with some homework and stuff. [Stevies phone rings]

"Hello?" She asks but only a high pitch sound comes to respond.

"OMG! Autumn Formal is here!" Kacey screams.

"I know! It's so cool! see you at school?" She said and was still trying to get her mathbook into her new backpack.

"Totally" And then Kacey hung up. Later she ran down the stairs to the smell of her brothers morning workout.

"Oh please, is it some breakfast left to me?" She looked in the fridge.

"Sorry sis" All her brothers walked away from the table.

"Here honey, go and by some food at school and something at the mall" Her dad gave her 60 dollars.

"Thanks" Stevie just walked out the door and started go to school.

**Later at school (10.36 am)**

Gravity 5 was meeting up in the rehersal room.

Stevie walks in and see Zander alone on the sofa.

"Hi, were are the others?" She asks and sat down right next to him.

"Not here yet" Zander was texting someone.

"Who are you texting?" Stevie was nervous to ask that, maybe it was a girl.

"My mom, she are making thai by herself tonight" He said and looked at Stevie, she was so gorgeous today, he had feelings for her but didn't know what he would do with them.

"Sounds.. intressting" She laugh. And just for a moment they were stairing into eachothers eyes.

"Do you want to go out, maybe, sometime?" He asks like a nervous wreck.

"Sure after school, we can go to that new milkchakebar at the mall" She says before Nelson and Kevin walks right in.

"Hey y'all!" Kevin said.

"So what are you two talking about?" Nelson ask.

"Nothing, should we practis?" Zander walked up to his guitar.

"Pretty Princess isn't here yet" Kevin laughed. And then in that moment Kacey walked in.

"Guess who would be a the most wonderfull, most beautiful Autumn Formal Queen of them all?" She said.

"You?" Kevin almost melted next to Kacey.

"Oh that's right baby, my campain is going great" She looked at her phone again.

**After practise Stevie was back in the sofa with her computer.**

"So gurl, what's going on?" Kacey said.

"Chatting with my cousin River, she is treansfering here in two days" Stevie said.

"Oh were are she from?" Kacey sat down next to her.

"Florida, she lives with her dad and five brothers there" Stevie said and looked at the watch. (13.06)

"So how long is she staying?" Kacey looked at har phone.

"Six months, It will be great she is like a sister to me" Stevie shut her computer off.

"Time for last class, see you tomorrow?" She added.

"Tomorrow? don't we see each other later?" Kacey asked.

"Oh no.. I have a... Thing.. Bye" Stevie runned away to class.


	2. Chapter 2

**The next day (Tuesday 12:30)**

**In the school cafeteria.**

"Hey guys what's up?" Kacey sits down next to Stevie.

"I got a text from River saying that she is on her way to our school to sign in" Stevie said.

"Isn't she coming tomorrow?" Kacey asked.

"No she came a day early" Stevie said. Later when they had finished lunch a girl came up to them.

"stevie?" The girl asks.

"OMG! River?" Stevie hugs the girl before anyone got to see her. When they stopped hugging, River sat down with the rest.

"Hey! you most be River" Kacey said.

"Yeah, pretty much me" She said in respons.

"You have change so much!" Nelson said, River have been to visit Stevie before and have met Nelson and Kevin.

"Tell me about it! When did you color your hair?" Stevie asks and looked at the blue ombre hair on Rivers head.

"A month ago, I didn't like my brown hair so I colored it" River said with pride.

"Anyway what program are you going here?" Kacey asked.

"Art, right? She is an amazing painter!" Stevie said.

"Yeah art it is" River got shy.

"cool" Zander said.

"So how's your band going?" River ask.

"Good we haven't play so much gigs lately but it's roling" Zander said. _Bell rings to class*_

"What do you have now?" Stevie looked at Rivers schedule.

"Oh you have history with Nelson and Kevin, good luck" Stevie hugged River and walked away with Zander and Kacey.

"So, shall we show you to our class my lady" Kevin said and River giggled.

"You guys are as sweet as I remember" River and the guys satarted walk to class when Molly, Grace and the rest of the perfs met them.

"Oh and who are you?" Molly asked when River got in her way.

"Im River, nice to meet you" River said.

"River? Weird name" Molly and the perfs laughed.

"No no is not" Rivers voise got really small and her confidence ran away.

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you?" Molly was really mean today.

"That she isn't someone to mess with" Kevin and Nelson said.

"Oh, okay she is with you guys, no wonder why her hair and name are weird" Molly and the perfs walked away.

"Who was that?" River asked later in class.

"Molly, Grace and the perfs" Nalson wispered.

"Oh the 'mean girls' of this school" River sank down in her chair, now she wasn't in a good mood. After the last class the guys and River walked to the practise room for the bands practise.

"Hey gurl! How was the class?" Stevie ask.

"Well I was tramped over of the perf, and didn't understand a thing on history class" River almost started cry.

"Why did I come here? I dons't fit in" River ran away out of the room.

"Oh that is it! I will knock Mollys teeth out!" Stevie started run but Zander and Kevin stopped her.

"Hold on! Not today.. Lets go and find River" Zander said and then Stevie, Kevin, Nelson and Zander ran out of the room after River.

"Aren't you coming?" Nelson asked.

"No im to busy with my campain, i WILL be queen" Kacey said.


	3. NOTISE!

**Hello E****veryone!**

**Check out my profile if you want to know when the new chapters and stories will be published, I have got ALOT of pm saying when are they going to come out.. so check it out and it will be changing dates after my ideas and how much time I have to write XO**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Kat thanks for your advice please pm me if you want :)**

**Later at Stevies place.**

"Come on River! open the door" Stevie screamed.

"Why so the perfs can get a picture of the stupid girl with blue hair" River said.

"No! never! You are awsome and come out of your room so we can meet the guys at the mall" Stevie was running late, they had probably stated eating without them.

"You got me from school but I won't be humiliated in front of everybody in this town" River said.

"Please I'm so hungry! I will buy you dinner" Stevie said.

"plus a new lipgloss?" Stevie added.

"Fine give me a minute to clean my face" River opened the door and Stevie walked in.

"Oh what happend to your t-shirt?" Stevie looked at River white shirt all messy with black nailpolish on it.

"I was trying to do my nails okay but I dropped the polish all over me" River said.

"Let's find a new shirt, don't want you to look..." She stopped becuse she didn't want River to start cry again.

"Who are we meeting anyway?" River asked from the bathroom.

"Zander and Kevin, Nelson had an mathtest coming up and Kacey was busy with something else" Stevie sat down in River bed.

"Cool, so what should I go with, the gray long sleeve plus a silver necklace, or the squealing pink tank top with a black cardigan?" River asked.

"Go with the grey, it's cold outside and you look cute in it" Stevie stood up and helped River come out the door and they finally maked to the restaurant.

**At the restaurant**

"Hey! What took you so long?" Zander asked while they were in the line to the tables.

"River didn't stop cry an ocean" Stevie said and River giggled, she was feeling better now. They got to the table and began to check out the menu.

"Well I'm starving so let's eat" Kevin said when the waiter came and orded alot of food.

"So have you guys finded any dates yet?" Kevin mumled with pasta in his mouth.

"Ehh River I will go to the bathroom" Stevie said.

"Okay" River lauged.

"River!" Stevie pulled River from her chair and into the bathroom in the resturant the guys just sat there and didn't understand a thing.

"What is it?" River was confused Stevie never pulled a girl to the bathroom.

"I want to go to the dance with Zander" Stevie said.

"What? Omg you like him don't you!" River said.

"Well yeah" Stevie blushed.

"Im so happy for you, Zander totally stared at you before" River hugged Stevie.

"He did?" Stevie blushed even more.

"Yes! but I don't know if anyone will go with me, i'm weird" River said.

"You can't be serius, ask kevin!" Stevie punshed River on the arm.

"Really? do you think he will say yes?" River said.

"And aow!" River added.

"You have as much gut as me! it runns in the family!" Stevie said and they walked out to the guys again. The food smelled amazing and they ate it all in a second.

"So are you done" The waiter asked.

"Yes shall we pay for yourself?" Stevie said.

"no we pay" Zander took the bill for the food.

"Aww that's so sweet" River said, They paid and went out of the restaurant.

"So what are we going to do now it's friday after all" Zander said.

"We can go to my place" Kevin said. No one in said anyting about it so they started walk to his place, his house were just some blocks away from Stevies house and next door were Nelsons house.

"Wow didn't know you lived next door to Nelson" Zander said.

"Yeah" Kevin sat down on the coach. They all sat down and started watch a movie, the clock whent by and before they new it, it was 22,30 pm. As River and Stevie got more tired they began to cuddle up with the guys.

"Oh look at the time, we need to go soon" River rised up and looked at Stevie who almost sleeped in Zanders arms. River just giggled and looked at Kevin. He rised up and helped her find her jacket.

"So umm do you have a date? you never anwser me?" Kevin blushed.

"I don't have a date, I was suppose to come tomorrow so I don't have a dress or anything" River said and felt how her face almost burn up with redness.

"So maybe we could go, you know togheter" Kevin asked.

"Yes! I mean of corse" River hugged Kevin and Kevin nearly fainted with relief. At the time, Stevie and Zander stood up from the couch and River and Kevin was still hugging.

"So I suppose you will go together to the dance" Stevie said, she looked at Zander who yawned and probably had no plans to say anything.

"Yes, you were right, it will be really fun" River said, and looked at Kevin, she really liked him and looked forward to the dance tomorrow.

"Dude, you should ask Stevie something?" Kevin looked at his friend who almost sleep.

"Well, I waited for better place and time but would you want to go to Autumn Formal with me?" Zander question.

"yes gladly" Stevie laugh and hugged Zander. The girls went home after that. [Stevie's phone rings]

"Hey! Haven't heard from you in a long time what's happening?" Kacey asked.

"I'm going to the dance tomorrow, and River'll go with Kevin" Stevie said.

"Okay, guess we have to go shopping tomorrow! Autumn formal is huge like gigantic!" Kacey was really happy. Stevie lauged and hung up.

"Why didn't you tell her about Zander?" River asked.

"I don't know" In secret Stevie didn't whan't to tell Kacey, becuse she knew that Kacey also liked him.


End file.
